Altered Beginnings
by CronicalMadness
Summary: What if that fated day when Kratos lost both anna and seemingly lloyd went just a bit different.an AU Prequel to the game. Kranna
1. Chapter 1

kay first story ever, lets do this.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters. Otherwise the ending of the game would have gone differently to say the least. *coughkratosgetthehelloffthatcometcough*

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kratos tensed the grip on his sword as soldiers flooded the surrounding forest floor. Quickly catching a glance with Anna who was protectively holding there three year old son.

"Thought you could just flee forever did you?"

The Auburn Swordsman head whirled to look at a pale commanding figure with squinting eyes.

"Kvar!! how did you find us?"He snapped with an intense glare.

"Now now, upon heard hearing news that inferiors beings keycrest was damaged. I knew it was only a matter of time you would come here." Kratos lowered his eye's as he silently swore while Anna reflexively grasped at what remained of her keycrest.

"Enough talk, get them." Kvar commanded as a flurry of Desiens flashed their swords only to be met and parried by the Ancient Hero. Sword Clashes and screams echoed throughout the forest as he fought off a seemingly endless amount Desiens. Kratos breath began to grow haggard after the fifteenth or so Desien had met their end.

Kratos blinked suddenly. _Wait, where's Kvar? _His eyes darted the surroundings only to find the Cardinal nowhere in sight.

"Aaagh"

Panic flood his senses as his head snapped to see right behind him Kvar hold his staff at the edge of Anna's throat.

"Anna!! Let her go you bastard!!"He Snarled "Well I suppose I could do that couldn't I?" Kvar smirked as he grasped for Anna's exsphere.

Kvar suddenly hesitated and looked intently past Kratos as his smile grew wider. _What is he.. _

Suddenly it dawned on Kratos. Dread only realized when he heard shrill scream of a small boy "Ahh! Daddy!!" Lloyd struggled as a desien grabbed onto the child.

"Now, Kratos I think it would be in best interest pay close attention if you want them to live" Kvar smugly commented.

"Although it would be inconvenient to find a new host I could just kill her along with that rat" Kvar hinting off at Lloyd. Kratos glare growing ever intense.

"Though if be a good sport put down that sword I might choose to be merciful today." He Paled as eye's frantically darted back and forth to his wife and child while grip on sword began to weaken."I...i." He gasped

"you have ten seconds or there both dead."Kvar eye's narrowed ever further squint than usual.

"I..I stand down!!"Kratos threw his sword on the ground as he dropped to his knees.

Soon after a sharp pain rushed threw the back of his head causing to him to collapse in a heap as he saw himself being grabbed at by every direction. His vision rapidly blurring as his heard an increasingly distant dark chuckle before all was black.

.._Anna...Lloyd..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I do believe I have the beginning of a very good story. I openly take any critiques where I can get them.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh joy, I am a writer of the updating kind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kratos slowly woke realizing he was somewhere dark and cold. He could faintly hear voices somewhere nearby. "I'm sure you ca-....-rasil will see to it."

_Where..._His head flung up as memories of him and his family being captured flooded his head. The groaned as the sudden movement gave him a pounding headache. His attempts to sooth his aching head were halted by the realization his arms have been restrained. Glaring at the restraints he tried to summon his angelic strength to free himself only to find that he had not much of in grounds of strength to summon. Suddenly noticing that his vast stores of mana was diminished to almost nothing. He took a closer look at the shackles noting that angelic writing were all over it.

He was given little time to contemplate this as the door was swung open flooding light into the room. Kratos cringed at the sudden brightness and the focused onto man who entered who had purple hair and red glasses._ ...Rodyle? Why is he here?_

"So, your awake." Rodyle spoke as he strode towards him.

Kratos glared "Where is Anna and Lloyd?" rodyl looked bemused at this question. "Those two? Kvar is having them sent to the Asgard Ranch. We decided that I would be more capable of keeping you locked up til the angelus project was complete." rodyle remarked.

Kratos narrowed his glare "Lord Yggdrasil wouldn't approve of you locking up one of your superiors" rodyle laughed "Ha! But he did, by his own words. You haven't been a very loyal lackey as of late 'Lord' Kratos." He prodded.

Kratos lowered his head deep in thought. "Lloyd...what do they want my son."Kratos spoke bitterly as he looked back up. "Hmm, probably just throw him in with the rest of the inferior beings" Kratos suddenly stood up with a look of fury on his face as he grabbed Rodyle by the collar. "You will tell them if they so much as bruise my son...I'll..I'll."

"You'll what Kratos? As of right now you have no power to do anything. Which reminds me." He snapped he fingers, soon after a desien henchman appeared and slammed kratos across the room. "You probably noticed the Mana limiter Shackles by now. If you can tell it drains the wearer of as much as of their mana without killing them. Your probably bone dry of any mana at this point leaving you no chance of leaving without my discretion."

Kratos shakily got back up and glared defiantly at Rodyle. Rodyle coyed "Now don't be that way, if your behavior is good and you give up this nonsense with those humans you could be released early."

Kratos scoffed."I know what I did went against cruxis. I'm not going to simply grovel at Yggdrasils feet like some dog after all this."

Rodyle laughed as he motioned his henchmen to follow him to the door. "You keep telling yourself that, as for now good day we shall speak again...later." He closed the door leaving Kratos once more in the dark. _Anna, Lloyd please be okay._

________________________________________________________________________________

Oh the is just drama is just piling up_. _Like before I'll happily take any critiques. It does an early writer good.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo, it's Anna turn in the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna watched as Lloyd groaned as he slept while the boat rocked back and forth. It has been a hard day for them. Soon after being separated from Kratos they had been forced to march all day til they reached a less known harbor near the church of Martel. After that they had been thrown into a ship heading towards the other continent. _Probably heading to the Asgard Ranch _she mused.

Shuddering at the harsh memories of that place. Anna shook her head_ No, I won't allow them to take me or Lloyd to that terrible ranch._ She thought eyes flaring._ I can't let them ,especially since...._ She paused as she held her stomach. _Stupid, stupid! I really should have told Kratos when I had the chance_. She sighed exasperatedly at her own idiocy as she remembered the events of a weeks past.

_Flashback one week ago_

Anna and company were on the Ossa trail on route to a warm food and fresh beds over at Izoold. Lloyd has was happily jumping on various rocks on the trail ahead of his parents with Noishe keeping a close eye. As Anna walked a short wave of nausea hit her causing her to grow pale and slowing down her pace significantly. Kratos looked back at Anna.

"Anna, what's wrong?" He spoke with some concern on his looked back at Kratos.

"Dear, it could be nothing but it's entirely possible that I.."

"Halt!"

Anna and Kratos swerved their heads and lo and behold a small troupe of desiens were directly behind them. Anna looked at the back of her eye seeing Lloyd and Noishe fleeing towards a boulder for cover. Kratos brandished his sword and took down the front man. Anna herself took out her trusty knife jumped back then stabbed the second guy in the gut. She wasn't nearly as skilled a fighter as Kratos but she knew enough to not get herself killed.

Kratos mowed down two more desiens in one swift motion she charged for managed a decent hit on the shoulder but it wasn't fatal. The Desien went for a counterattack and she anticipated to dodge it. Unfortunately nausea decided to return right at that moment stalling her for a moment. She used her right hand to block the attack, soon after she realized it was a terrible mistake. The desiens sword connected to her keycrest shattered much of it to pieces.

The effect reverberated throughout her body as an the old familiar feeling of the exsphere draining her restarted itself. "Ah dammit!" She cringed down to her knees while she held her injured hand as the desien tried to go for a second blow.

Right then Kratos jumped in and killed the offending desien with notable anger blazed in his eyes. He angrily at glared at the remaining three desiens standing. They looked at each other suddenly considered their odds of survival and fled the scene. Kratos went towards his wife who was still cringing from the attack. He softly grasped her injured hand to see the damages.

"We need to get you a replacement keycrest. Sooner better than later" He spoke with authoritative urgency.

Anna blinked at this comment."But where? I thought you got the one I have..had were from the desiens, their not just going to just give us one."

He smirked. "I've heard rumors that there is a dwarf living near iselia. He should be able to make us a decent keycrest. We'll head there immediately"

She exhaustively sighed. "Iselia, that's at the other end of this continent and the day is almost over. Let's at least stop by Izoold for the night."

He looked thoughtful. "Very Well" He replied.

They walked off as Lloyd and Noishe returned to the group. She looked at Kratos retreating ahead of her. _Maybe it's better to wait until the keycrest is fixed til I tell him. _She thought as she tried to pick up her pace.

_End Flashback._

Anna laughed. _That was not one a my better ideas._ She yawned suddenly realizing just how tired she felt. _Fine, I'll figure out what to do...tomorrow...._ She tousled aside the Lloyds hair one more time then rested her eyes as she too began to drift off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you want to know why Kratos is already imprisoned and Anna and Lloyd is on a boat. They had a reiheird handy but they only had room for one. Kratos being the harder one to keep captive he got priority. Oh, and that harbor is there because I say it is. They said it in the game that desiens never touch Izoold. So they must have a different harbor to rely on.


End file.
